


What To Expect When You Don't Know You're Expecting

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel/Destiel Mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	What To Expect When You Don't Know You're Expecting

  
Gabriel's hips grinded down on Sam's cock faster getting him to his climax he threw his head back with a scream as they both came, Sam's cum filled him for the second time that night

Gabriel grinned wide, falling from Sam's cock with a small moan and to his side on a soft pillow "Fuck..I'm gonna miss that" 

Sam grunted shifting with a smile "I'm only gonna be gone for like two weeks, I think you can manage without my cock" 

Gabriel shook his head turning onto his side taking Sam's hand in his "I beg to differ, you know I can't be without you" Sam leaned in stopping just before their lips met "Well that's gonna be a problem isn't it?" Sam teased sucking at Gabriel's neck 

Gabriel smiled biting his lip "Sure is.."

"Gabe..if you want to go again you have to give me sometime-"

Gabriel kissed Sam's lips, working his way down to Sam's hicky filled neck, he nipped gently at the delicate skin "I'm just basking in your..everything before leave me- don't worry take all the time you need"

"Okay then" 

-

The next morning 

"Gimme a sec I gotta make sure I got everything!" Sam yelled to Gabriel from upstairs 

Gabriel sighed and grabbed his keys from the small bowl on the table when he suddenly felt light headed and slightly dizzy, he felt his stomach turn and before he knew it he was running into the nearest bathroom and a puking his brains out 

It took a good five minutes for Gabriel to be 100% sure that he wasn't going to throw up again, he mentally cursed himself repeatedly clutching his stomach, he already had his suspicions 

He stood up and flushed the toilet rubbing his teary eyes and washing his mouth out with water and reaching into his pocket for some gum "Gabe?!" 

He stopped his tears and came out the bathroom with the most convincing smile he could muster up in his state "Ready?" 

-

After he, Dean and Cas dropped Sam off at the airport, he had asked Dean to drive because he felt like he was going to throw up again 

"..Go to the store" Gabriel directed him as he layed down in the back seat "Why?" 

"You can stay in the car if you want..but I need something" 

Dean nodded reluctantly "Fine" Gabriel felt his stomach turn again and he sat up immediately rolling down the window and puking out of the moving vehicle

"Gabe?" Cas looked at him from the passenger's seat, Gabriel wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pulled his head from out the window slouching in his seat with a sad sigh "Did you just throw up?" Dean grimaced 

"If I tell you guys something will you promise not to repeat a word of it?" Castiel shrugged "Depends" 

"I..I think I'm pregnant" 

Dean gaped "What?!" Gabriel shook his head slightly "I don't know for sure but I think I am" 

"Have you told Sam?- I mean he never would have went to frickin' England if he knew" 

Gabriel looked at Dean and sat up "No he does't and you are not going to tell him" 

"Gabe-"

"Zip!-" Gabriel silenced him "One word Dean Winchester and you are dead to me...just please, I have enough to deal with as it is" 

Dean nodded reluctantly "Fine" Cas raised his brow "Are you happy about this?" 

"I don't know" He sighed "This is a kid—a baby- I have no idea how to even take care of myself let alone a kid!" Gabriel shook "I thought I had a choice— I was supposed to get a choice..." 

Castiel felt bad for his brother, he knew why Gabriel was freaking out "Gabriel.. it's okay— you'll have Sam" 

Gabriel winced "Sam" Sam as always wanted kids and Gabriel has known that from the day they met, he'd be ecstatic, but Gabe.. Gabriel never really wanted kids.. he always thought he'd end up like his dead beat bio dad who didn't give a crap about him, he didn't want that for his kid- but if he never had kids he wouldn't have to worry—he wouldn't have to be his father

"Fuck"   
\- 

When Gabriel got back home he stalled taking the test for as long as he could, everytime he wanted to take a drink he'd curse repeatedly because he couldn't, a small part of him wanted to call Sam tell him everything- because Sam always made him feel better but..he couldn't 

It took him until the next day to finally take the test, he waited impatiently pacing back and forth in the bathroom for the 2 minutes he had to wait for the results, he thought about if he wasn't pregnant- he knew 1000% that he wouldn't ever tell Sam, hell no he'd never even think about it

But if he was pregnant—well that'd be another story, probably filled with mixed emotions and slight depression 

Finally the two minutes were up and he took a deep breath slowly lowering his gaze down to the test- it wasn't positive he wanted to let go a long held in breath of relief but he couldn't, a part of him was disappointed and sad

He threw the test in the trash and sat down on the closed toilet seat burying his face in his hands and letting out quiet sob, he took his shaking hand and pulled out his phone from his pocket 

"Hey Gabe, miss me already?" Sam's cheery voice said 

"Sammy- something happened..I..." He broke down crying, and Sam was instantly worried "Gabby, what's wrong?"

"I.." 

"Gabby?- tell me what's wrong- what happened?" 

"Don't ask..just please I just..please" He sobbed painfully, "Okay, I won't ask I promise" 

\- 

9 weeks later 

Two weeks after Gabriel took the test Sam finally came back home, he didn't bring up the phone call or anything else because it was fine, he just acted like the whole thing never happened- and it worked, though his body still felt weird, so he didn’t drink 

And he'd get these cramps that hurt more every week, and he'd take less hours at work 'cause he was tired.

"Fuck!" Gabriel exclaimed dropping the dishes he was washing in the sink with a loud clatter, his fiancé heard the noise from the living room and sighed "Another cramp?" 

Gabriel just nodded clutching his stomach, Sam sighed standing up and heading over to him "Gabriel for the love of god just see a doctor already" He pleaded; Gabriel had been refusing profusely to get medical help ever since they started 

Gabe shook his head "I don't- ugh!" He bit his lip hard as the sharp pain sored through him again, he sighed "Okay fine- but I'm not going alone

\- 

So the next day they went

"I don't like hospitals- they're so..hospitaly" Gabriel complained as the waited for the doctor who happened to be his younger sister Anna 

"That made zero sense Gabe" Sam pointed out and Gabriel mimicked him childishly making Sam laugh "Haven't you been to a hospital before?"

Gabriel shrugged "I always a avoided them- I was pretty good at that" 

"Of course you were" 

Gabriel groaned "Why is Anna taking so long?- how long does it take to run stupid tests?" Coincidentally at that exact moment Anna chose to burst in through the door 

"Sorry about that guys- the lab was crazy " She apologised closing the door agian "I'll forgive you -my darling sister- if you tell me I'm fine and let us leave?" Gabriel said and Anna rolled her eyes "But you're not fine Gabe" 

Sam was instantly worried by her tone "What- do you mean he's not fine?" 

"Nothing bad or anything-"   
Anna looked down at her clip board "But I ran the tests to twice just to make sure and Gabriel is about 9 weeks pregnant" She gave a sheepish smile "Congratulations?" 

Sam went stiff and Gabriel blinked more times than he should've "That's not- I can't be..what?" 

"..I can take an ultrasound if you want but Gabe you are pregnant" She assured him, Gabriel shook his head agian "No- you don't get it that's not possible" 

Anna raised her brow suspiciously "Gabe, Sam left for his trip 3 months ago right?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his sister "I didn't cheat on him if that's what you mean- we had sex before he left- but I took a test, it- it wasn't positive" 

"Wait what?" Sam asked incredulously; the morning they had left for the airport Gabriel didn't show any signs of morning sickness at all- and Gabriel would at least tell him if he even thought he was pregnant 

"Gabriel not all store bought tests are accurate" Anna said "But I am 100 percent sure that you are pregnant" 

"Anna can you give us a minute?" Sam asked queitly and she nodded leaving the room, Sam turned his attention back to Gabriel "..Gabe?" Was all he could say

"I'm pregnant" He said burying his face in his hands "..Why didn't you tell me?- before Gabe?- why didn't you call me?"

"..I did- call you"

Sam thought back to the day after he was gone, how Gabriel had called him crying "..But you didn't tell me- you told me not ask"

"I thought I wasn't pregnant- I didn't think it mattered"

"Yeah, or you just didn't want to tell me" 

Gabriel grimaced at Sam's hurt tone "You know that's not true" 

"Do I?" Sam asked quietly and Gabriel nodded like it was obvious "Yes- you do" 

"..Do you even want kids with me?- like at all?- we're engaged and we haven't even talked about it not once- in the 6 years we've been together" 

Gabriel tried to answer but nothing came out "..I-I can't do this right now" He hopped off the hospital bed and ran out the door already pulling out his phone to call Sam's brother and his bestfriend Dean 

\-- 

When he got to Dean's place he didn't even knock before he walked in sitting himself down on the couch next to his brother Cas "Come in- I guess" Dean muttered 

"Sorry I just had to get out of there" 

Cas frowned "Get out of where?"   
"Beer?" Dean offered him as he sat down but Gabriel put a hand up do decline "Can't apparently I'm pregnant" 

Dean's eyebrows shot up along with his boyfriend's "What?" He said "Gabe we were with you when you bought the pregnancy test you said it was negative" 

"It was- but according to Anna- 'it wasn't accurate"

"Does Sam know?" Cas asked and Gabriel nodded shyly picking at his nails "Yeah he was with me at the hospital" 

"Where is he now?" 

"Probably still there- I kinda ran out, I had a mini panic attack" He said guiltily, feeling bad for running out on Sam 

Dean raised his brow suspiciously   
"Why'd you run out?" 

"He..he doesn't think that I want to have kids with him"

"Do you?"

"Maybe- I can't say I haven't thought about it, me, Sam and a white picket fence" Gabriel sighed "I don't know- everytime think about it I..just don't want to end up like..him"

Cas felt for his brother "Gabe you known that for years Sam has always wanted a kid of his own- did you really not think that this would happen?" 

"Not like this!" Gabriel exclaimed putting his face in his hands, all he could think was "I am so screwed" 

-

Gabriel finally got the courage to go home after about half an hour or so, when he got there Sam wasn't in the living room so he took a long deep breath before he walked upstairs knocking softly on their open bedroom door 

Sam was lying on the bed hands over his head looking like he was in deep thought "Hi" Gabriel said softly and Sam's eyes snapped to him and he sat up almost instantly "Hi" 

Gabriel walked over to him and sat on the bed "Where were you?" Sam asked gently, no anger in his voice 

"Dean and Cas' place" He answered quietly "Sorry I ran out like that-"

"Don't apologise- I put too much pressure on you- I shouldn't have, I know how you feel about the whole kids thing" Sam kept his head down "But Gabe, why didn't you say anything before I left?..I would've been there for you" 

"I knew you would- but I was scared outta my freakin mind" He admitted "I only told Dean and Cas"

Sam's eyebrows flew to his forehead "Dean knew?" 

"I begged the hell out of him not to tell you" He started to tear up, trying to keep the tears at bay "I don't even know why I was so upset- I mean I never really wanted kids but with you I was open to it and when the test came back n-negative..I" He choked on his words "Sorry- fucking hormones"

Sam shook his head pulling Gabriel into a hug "Hey- it's okay, it's okay" He whispered as Gabriel cried softly into his shoulder "I want kids with you Sam..I really do, but there's so much that could go wrong-" 

"But also so much more things that could go right" Sam smiled "Gabe, you're acting like you'll be doing this alone, you have me Gabe...we have each other" He pulled Gabriel into a kiss wrapping his hands gently around Gabriel's neck and then into a soft hug 

He felt Sam smile wider into his shoulder, "You're sure?" 

"Hell yes" Sam kissed the top of his head "I love you Gabby" Sam muttered into his hair and Gabriel smiled sheepishly at the childhood nickname "I love you too Sammy"

-


End file.
